roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships
The 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships 'was a big event and was also the 6th UK Championships since Robot Wars TM for Heavyweights. The main differnece with it was that the majority of the shows for 2009 hosted by Roaming Robots played a part in it and the robots fought it out throughout the year in a league system, similar to that in the Winter Tour for a place in the finals at Wigan in the end of the year. This event was also the second year for the awards ceremony and was won by Terrorhurtz. Robots that took part Below is a list of the robots that took part in the competition *8456T *And His Army *Apocalypse *Barbaric Response *Behemoth *Big Nipper *Cabrakan *Dantomkia *Envy *Hammertime *Hellbent *Hortron *Hydra *Iron-Awe 5 *Iron-Awe 6 *Kan-Opener *Maelstrom *Meggamouse *Orrion *Pressure *Puck *Ripper Evo *Scorpion *SMIDSY *St Hammer *Storm Force *Terrorhurtz *Thor *Tiberius 4 *Tilly Evo *Weird Alice 2 *White Knight Qualifier Rounds Round 1 : Barnsley '''Main Article : 'The 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships: Round 1 *Pressure Vs '''White Knight *'Tilly Evo' Vs Hammertime *'Meggamouse' Vs Storm Force *Maelstrom Vs Tiberius 4 *'Big Nipper' Vs And His Army *Apocalypse Vs Cabrakan *'Beast' Vs St Hammer *Dantomkia Vs Thor *Puck Vs Ripper Evo ''NOTE : Ripper Evo won by default as Puck had to pull out. *'Envy''' Vs Kan-Opener Round 2 : Cardiff Main Article : 'The 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships: Round 2 *'Iron-Awe 6 Vs Tiberius 4 *Kan-Opener Vs Big Nipper *St Hammer Vs Barbaric Response *Tilly Evo Vs''' Hellbent''' *'Terrorhurtz' Vs Meggamouse *'Hortron' Vs Leveller 2 Mk4 *Cabrakan Vs Iron-Awe 5 *'And His Army '''Vs Beast '''Round 3 : Brentwood' Main Article : '''The 2009 Heavyweight UK Championships: Round 3 *Dantomkia Vs Hydra Vs '''St Hammer *Hellbent Vs Terrorhurtz Vs Thor *'Barbaric Response' Vs Maelstrom Vs White Knight *'Meggamouse' Vs Pressure *And His Army Vs Envy Vs Tiberius 4 *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Ripper Evo *'Tilly Evo' Vs Weird Alice 2 Round 4 : Swindon Main Article : 'The 2009 UK Heavyweight Championships: Round 4 *'Apocalypse Vs Meggamouse Vs St Hammer *Cabrakan Vs Hortron Vs Ripper Evo *'Big Nipper' Vs St Hammer Vs Terrorhurtz *Beast Vs Tiberius 4 Vs Tilly Evo *Dantomkia Vs Hellbent *'Big Nipper' Vs Meggamouse Vs St Hammer *'Beast' Vs Big Nipper Vs Apocalypse *Dantomkia Vs St Hammer Vs Terrorhurtz *And His Army Vs Meggamouse Vs Tiberius 4 *Hortron Vs Tilly Evo Round 5 : Guildford Main Article : 'The 2009 UK Heavyweight Championships: Round 5 *'Maelstrom 'Vs SMIDSY *'Meggamouse '''Vs Ripper Evo Vs Tilly Evo *Dantomkia Vs '''Thor *'Envy' Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Weird Alice 2 *And His Army Vs Barbaric Response '''Vs Cabrakan *Iron-Awe 5 Vs '''Terrorhurtz Round 6 : Portsmouth Main Article : 'The 2009 UK Heavyweight Championships: Round 6 *'And His Army '''Vs Beast Vs Puck *Hortron Vs Pressure Vs '''St Hammer '''Vs Weird Alice 2 *Barbaric Response Vs '''Iron-Awe 6 '''Vs Maelstrom Vs Meggamouse *Envy Vs Hydra''' Vs Merlin Vs Tilly Evo *'Iron-Awe 5' Vs Ripper Evo Vs Thor Vs SMIDSY Round 7 : Maidstone Main Article : '''The 2009 UK Championships: Round 7 *And His Army Vs Scorpion Vs Iron-Awe 6, ''NOTE : ''Dantomkia was due to fight in this fight but was replaced by Scorpion as a substitute *Behemoth Vs Envy Vs '''Tilly Evo *'Beast' Vs Orion Vs Ripper Evo *SMIDSY Vs St Hammer '''Vs Thor *Hydra Vs '''Terrorhurtz, NOTE : ''Iron-Awe 5 was due to be in this fight but had to pull out due to mechanical problems *'Maelstrom''' Vs Meggamouse Vs Weird Alice 2 The Finals : Wigan Main Article : 'The 2009 UK Championships: The Finals Round 1 *'Big Nipper Vs Iron-Awe 5 Vs Meggamouse Vs Ripper Evo *Tilly Evo Vs St Hammer Vs Maelstrom *Tiberius 4 Vs Barbaric Response Vs Beast *Thor Vs And His Army Vs Terrorhurtz Semi-Finals *Barbaric Response Vs Maelstrom *Big Nipper Vs Terrorhurtz Grand-Final *Maelstrom Vs Terrorhurtz 2009 UK Champion : 'Terrorhurtz Awards At the end of the year, there was also the second awards ceremony for all robots. *'Best Engineered Robot 2009 : '360 *'Most Entertaining Robot 2009 : 'St Hammer *'Most Improved Robot 2009 : Thor *'Most Successful Robot 2009 : '''Iron-Awe 5 *'Best Newcomer 2009 : 'Cabrakan *'Perseverance Award 2009 : 'Weird Alice 2 *'Best Event 2009 : 'RIAT - Team Bud *'Best Helping Hand 2009 : 'David Weston (Team Hell) *'Team of the Year 2009 : 'Team Shock *'Personality of the Year : '''Clive Brown (Team Toon Army) Category:UK Championships